


On this our last day

by Night2ingale



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night2ingale/pseuds/Night2ingale
Summary: " What would you do if this was your last day ? "" I would spend it with those I spend every day with"Who knew a game of what if could determine the future , but the remainder of the team where standing in a graveyard with the early mist of the morn setting upon them . A white coffin adorned with gold and decorated with banquets of flowers and pictures .David Rossi placed an old grey teddy bear atop the coffin , a memoir from the past he need not keep . Spencer was the most quiet , his eyes focused on the coffin , no tears just clenched fist's , it had happened so fast , she was standing there caught in the building , then the child and then it was all over . All he could do was watch the blood paint the road.Only yesterday they were debating on whether wearing matching costumes to comic con , but now he was burying a close friend .It all happened yesterday and this is how it started.





	On this our last day

Spencer watched as Nadiya sat at her desk pouting at her hot chocolate, this was a regular routine of hers. She would come in with a steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and extra cream. She would sit down take a sip and then chat to Morgan, in which she would keep taking sips not noticing how fast it was disappearing and then she would be finished in less than ten minutes and then spend at least another five pouting at the cup as if it would magically refill. It was adorable. To think this woman was ex-army was almost insane.

He walked over to her desk taking a seat aside her " Nadiya your aware the cup is not going to refill itself "

" Ever hear of the law of attraction, well I'm testing it out "

He actually snorted at that " I don't em think that is the way it goes "

She looked up at him pouting " but spence .... I want it to go that way "

He laughed and she gave him a side smile and sat up straight " Mission accomplished I made you smile " She winked at him and he smiled even brighter , his heart beating just a bit faster .

" That was your daily mission ? "

She nodded " Make someone close to you smile " She gave him a proud smile

Nadiya was just slightly eccentric , she always had a daily mission to help someone else out , it came in the form of a calendar , she explained to him one day , it was something she did to remind herself she could still help people . At first he thought it was silly but then he noticed the way she went out of her way to help others , she really did stick to plans .

Her bucket list was crazy though , she wanted to hunt for big foot ?? , But yeah that was his Nadiya ... well Nadiya she wasn't his , unfortunately . That's when she got a bowl of candy out of her gear bag and offered him some

" It's the first of October genius that means I can now eat candy and watch Halloween films in a socially acceptable way "

He laughed taking a lollypop and unwrapped it carefully , she choice the heart sweets . Soon enough the whole team was around them eating candy . Until they where called about a case .That's when spencer felt his heart sink and as everyone got up and left , he stayed where he was hand on his chest , he looked over at the team with a horrifying feeling in his chest .

Nadiya looked back at him " Spence ? Are you ok ? "  
She watched him concerned and went to go to his side , but he got up trying to brush away the worry " Yeah I'm good . Lets go kickass " She rolled her eyes at the teams nick name for her and she went ahead . But spencer only felt dread

 

Throughout the case spencer held onto the feeling , the unsub was a white male , ex army and extreme violent , he was murdering family's who had sons in the army , after he was sent to the army when he was 18 . This guy was dangerous , what was worse is that nadiya seemed thrown off by the fact he was army , she couldn't understand how he could turn so much on them . But she seemed able to push her emotions away , spencer just hoped she could keep them held back .

When it came to taking the unsub down , spencer felt sick with worry and the team was beginning to notice . He was stationed outside the house with the local cops and rossi and hotch . the unsub had victims in the house and was holding him hostage . Nadiya was taking his place with morgan . This guy would go by death by cop but spencer feared he might just take one of them with them .

Then it all happened so fast . Morgan reported their was a bomb , he came running out with the wife and husband . Nadiya was getting the little girl . Nadiya covered morgan when he made the escape through the narrow hallway out the door . , the unsub went around the back . Nadiya heard the back door and cursed staying put as she listened to the timer , run out across the road into the kill zone or stay and be blown up . But before she could make a choice , the little girl saw her mother calling her and ran out onto the road , Nadiya cursed running out , the team screamed at her not to move , but spencer knew in his heart she wouldn't risk the child . The unsub aimed at the kid and nadiya saw him , knocking the girl to the ground she fired her gun and it hit him in the shoulder but not before he fire . The police opened fire on the unsub but nadiya dropped to her knees and fell back , blood pooling from her neck , her eyes open but unseeing she stared up into the night sky .

 

Spencer shouted running towards her now lifeless body as the mother claimed her daughter , spencer tried cpr , but it was no use it was a kill shot . He rocked her body against his chest crying out . Morgan stood watching in shock , gripping his gun tight before kicking a cop car in anger , JJ gasped crying once she realized what had happened . Hotch standing there biting his lip and rossi looking at the woman he had saved as a little girl and only seeing that little girl now lifeless on a road .

Rain poured from the sky mixing with her blood

And that's how the Bau lost a member

 

They stood now at the coffin , army men lined up side by side . Wishing farewell to the Woman known as Nadiya Briar. Spencer stood there not wanting to move , not wanting to utter those words goodbye , and so placing a red rose on her coffin , a symbol of passion and love of everything she was , he whispered see you later . Because he would be back , he would always be back.

For known though she was in the arms of another man , buried besides her father . Spencer on his way home later that night went into their favorite cafe and ordered a hot chocolate and carried his new bought calendar home . Maybe this could remind him why he sticked around just as it did her .

The End


End file.
